User blog:Jakkeflame/Nightmare(SC) vs Scorpion(MK)
Demons are Awesome and that is the case with these two Demonic Warriors Scorpion from Mortal Kombat Nightmare from Soul Calibur Lets Find out who is the Deadliest Demon (Scorpion) Scorpion was once a human named Hanzo Hasashi, a member of the Shirai-Ryu ninja clan in Feudal Japan. He was given the moniker of "Scorpion" due to his blinding speed and use of the kunai spear chain much like the real animal. Hanzo was one of the Shirai- Ryu's finest warrior who had a loving wife and son whom he loved deeply. His strength and skills were only rivaled by the warrior known as Bi-Han, better known by the codename "Sub-Zero", assassin of the Shirai-Ryu's sworn rivals: The Lin Kuei. One night, The Lin Kuei planned a suprise assault on the Shirai-Ryu in their homebase. Hanzo witnesses his clan slaughtered and his family killed in front of him by his rival, Sub-Zero, before being exterminated himself. Hanzo's soul then wanders aimlessly in the Netherrealms, swearing revenge on those who killed his clan, until it was unexpectacly resurrected by the mysterious necromancer known as Quan-Chi. Now an undead specre, Scorpion is commanded to enter the sorcerer Shang Tsungs' tournament, so he may avenge the death of his clan by slaying the one called Sub-Zero. Scorpion Weapons/Powers Pryokesis Spear Chain Small Sword Teleportation using lava Portals Netherrealm Portal to take someone there the Longer he is in the Netherrealm the Stronger he gets Ninja like Agility ' ScorpionMKXRender.png Scorpion Dissapears.png ' (Nightmare) Bathed in the blood of thousands, the demon Inferno trapped within Soul Edge corrupted the powerful blade to possess whoever proved strong enough to wield the blade. Once the wielder became corrupted, Soul Edge corrupted and twisted the soul of the user, turning them into the destructive and vile Azure Knight Nightmare. There have been several who've been corrupted by Nightmare's evil grip, such as the pirateCervantes de Leon, who killed an entire Spanish town after he'd taken Soul Edge for himself. Cervantes, despite his bloodthirsty behaviour, was not strong enough to serve as a proper host for Nightmare. Nightmare then allowed himself to be killed, until he could find a new and stronger host. This would come in the form ofSiegfried, a noble knight. Intrigued, Siegfried struck a deal with the demon of Soul Edge- Siegfried would collect the souls needed to completely restore the sword, and Inferno would ressurect Siegfried's father Frederick. Siegfried picked up Soul Edge, which ate away at his soul and sanity until he became Nightmare. The Azure Knight gathered several allies and souls, beginning a long reign of terror over Europe, until he was defeated when the nobleman Raphael Sorel wielded the sword Soul Calibur while Siegfried defeated Inferno on the astral plane. For a short time, all was well- until Infenro reanimated Siegfrie'd discarded armor and allowed Nightmare to manifest on his own. He continued his reign of terror for several years, while hunting Siegfried down for revenge. Nightmare Weapons/Powers Pryokesis Soul Edge Durable Armor Amazing Strength Night Terror Mode which Grants him Wings and Increased Power Nightmare Soul Calibur.jpg|Nightmare Nightterror.jpg|Night Terror who going to win Scorpion Nightmare Category:Blog posts